What Will Become Of Me
by Rileyanna
Summary: Ever thought about death? What if you could get a second chance? Would you take it? Or will you linger in the afterlife forever? OC SUBMISSION CLOSED!
1. A small introduction

**Hey guuyyss! Riley here! I know, I shouldn't be writing a new story while I still didn't finish the other one… I should be ashamed…. **

**However, this idea came into my mind and it wouldn't get out. So, this story is based on Angel Beats partly and on a book I am reading now (it is so awesome!) it is called 'Between' by Jessica Warman. Go on and read it *pulls out bazooka* no really… I dare you. **

**Anywayz, I will accept some OCs in this story. Warning: it can take a bit of time before they appear because otherwise it ruins the plot a little… GOMEN!**

* * *

Prologue

Ever wondered about death? Where do the souls go? Are you happy and in heaven when you die? And what about those poor, unfortunate souls that die young and suffered so much in their lives? What if they got a second chance? Now, there is a place. A place you hope you'll never end up. It may be beautiful but to get there you'll have to get through a lot. A selection is at work and fate only choses the ones that are worthy a second chance. And when you are there you only hope to get out of there as soon as possible. But how? This is a story that started at the beginning of time and will end with it. I will never succeed in telling you the whole thing but let me tell you the stories of some kids in that place. Desperately trying to find out why they're there en hoping to get obliterated soon enough.

* * *

**Sooo, tell me what you guys think of the idea. Here's the OC form if you want to participate!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Situation in life:**

**Death cause:**

**What do you have to do to get out of the afterlife:**

**PM me if you want to join! SEND THEM IN! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**xx Riley**


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Saligia

**Helloooooooo! here's the first chapter for you buddies! **

**first of all: I want to thank everyone that send me their OCs. I loved them all!**

**second: There will probably be some grammar mistakes so sorry for that already.. (there will be. really.)**

**and third: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO. Just my OC. Other people own theirs.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his back in a surprisingly comfortable bed in a huge room. The ceiling was white, the walls were white and on a chair next to his bed sat a girl with wavy dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a sea green t-shirt, dark blue shorts, light brown boots that reached her knees and she looked at him with her dark green eyes and smiled. 'Hey! There you are. I was waiting for you to wake up.' The boy looked at her with a confused look on his face. 'Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?' he asked. 'Take it easy,' the girl answered, 'You are in Saligia. I am Mizuto Kazuha and you're here because you are dead.' The boy's eyes widened: he didn't expect the last one. He was dead? Did he die just now? If he was dead, then why was he here? Was this heaven? Was God waiting for him outside that door? So many questions. 'So…,' Mizuto continued, 'Are you coming? I'll show you around.' She stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. She opened the door and walked out but while she did, she touched the white wall with two fingertips and a painted little blue flower appeared. The boy raised his eyebrows and decided to follow the girl. What would she show him?

He entered a corridor with beige walls and a mint green floor. It looked cozy. Mizuto turned around and looked at the boy. 'Okay, I'll explain everything to you. If you're here you're dead. That's simple. But you're here for a reason. This is not heaven or hell. This is just between life and death. You are dead but you still have unfinished business. You're here to close those books of our life and to pass on and find peace.' she explained. 'But how can I pass on if I don't even know how my life looked like? The only thing I know is that my name is Darren. Darren Jordan as the sign says.' Darren answered and he pointed at the door of his room where was a little sign that said in a graceful handwriting "Jordan, Darren". 'Now here comes the hard part. It's just amnesia you're going through. You need to find the right memories and actually step into them to find out how to pass on. But it takes time. For some a lot more than others. I've been here for a month and I'm still halfway. Look, I'll tell you how things are rolling here. Everyone has their own room to sleep and collect memories. You can relive your memories or go down to earth to see how things are going right now, but that is a later stage. You can only do that when you know how your life looked like and your purpose here. I'll show you some examples.'

They walked through the corridor until they stopped at a door with a sign that said "Shindou, Takuto". Mizuto knocked and the door was opened by a boy with wavy brown hair that reached his shoulders and brown eyes. He wore a white blouse on black jeans and dark brown shoes. 'Oh. Hey Mizuto and …' 'Darren,' Mizuto corrected him, 'Can we come in? I want to show Darren how things are going here.' 'Of course.' Shindou said and let them in. The room was exactly the same as Darren's but here, the wall was painted. There was a blue car, a woman with blond, curly hair and green eyes, a piano and on the very right there was Shindou himself next to a boy in a school uniform with pink pigtails. There was actually one thing Darren found disturbing. The boy had no face. The place where his face should have been was blank. But in small letters, there was a word written just beside one of the pink pigtails: Ran.

'It's the only part of his name I can remember. I have a feeling he was very important but no matter how hard I try, every time I try to remember him there is just one big gray blob.' said Shindou. Mizuto put a hand on his shoulder. 'Good luck, mate. I'm sure you'll succeed in finding him.' And to Darren she said: 'Come on. There is a lot more I want to show you.' And she pulled Darren out of the room. 'That was Shindou. He has been here for 6 weeks I think. He has been on that boy's name for days. It's kinda sad. He knows how he, himself, died but he doesn't know the circumstances he was in.'

A few meters ahead, there was another door. "Kuroiame, Chimai" said the sign. From inside, they heard loud music. Mizuto knocked but when nobody reacted, she just screamed. 'KUROIAME! TURN OFF THAT DAMN MUSIC AND LET US IN!' Suddenly the music stopped and the door opened. The person that had opened the door was a very pretty girl with a pale skin and straight black hair that reached just below her shoulder blades and had a side fringe that half covered one of her fluorescent blue eyes. She wore a dark blue shirt with a print of a skull, a black leather jacket, black shorts and short black boots with silver spikes. She stepped aside to let Mizuto and Darren enter.

The room was a lot different from Shindou's. This one was quite dark. On the wall was a painting of what looked like a café at nighttime with neon advertisement and a half filled parking lot. There was a painting of hands, hands and more hands but also a man with black hair and a woman with fluorescent blue eyes, next to them a painting of Kuroiame herself and next to Kuroiame was a pair of bright golden eyes with a glint of blue in it. Kuroiame saw Darren was staring at the man and the woman and stood next to him. 'These are my parents, I think. I just don't know their names. I'm still looking for them. This is me. And this should be someone important to me. I just don't know who.' She intended to touch the eyes but she pulled her hand back and instead turned towards Darren. 'So. You are the newbie? What's your name?' 'Darren Jordan.' 'Well, Darren, I'm Kuroiame Chimai. Have you two already met Shindou?' 'Yeah.' Darren answered. 'Then you know the whole crew. I'll help you get started here. Mizuto, bring him to his room. I'll be there in a minute.'

And with that, Mizuto and Darren walked back to Darren his own room. 'That was Kuroiame. She's like the leader here. She's also been here the longest of us all. I think about 3 years. She helped a lot of us to pass on. Like for example… ehhrr, Hayami. He androsphobia and was scared of other people. She helped him to heal and he was able to pass on because of her. Or Shinsuke. He was so small he was bullied his whole life because of his height. She helped him to grow above himself. He passed on also. Now we're just left with the four of us here in Saligia, you included.' They reached Darren's room and Darren went inside but Mizuto didn't. 'I have to go. I need to dive into my memories. I was actually on the verge of discovering something important about my life when you just came into the picture so… if you don't mind. Excuse me!' And she ran off.

Kuroiame came into sight and entered Darren's room. 'Okay. Let's get you started in here.' She started right off the bat 'Concentrate. Now put your hand on the wall.' Darren did and to his amazement, a painting started to form on the wall. It was a boy with messy black hair, black eyes and a pale skin. He wore a black jacket over a purple polo, jeans and black sneakers. ' Wait a minute. That's me…'

* * *

**aaaannnddd? what d'you guyz think?**

**I Know it is short but I really wanted to update today and I wouldn't have finished it today if I continued.. And don't worry! The other OCs I got will appear as well, only some time later otherwise it kind of ruins the storyline. **

**the current Saligia crew:**

**Shindou Takuto - original character**

**Kuroiame Chimai - Meeeee**

**Darren Jordan - NemesisGoddessOfRevenge**

**Mizuto Kazuha - Ryuukaze-Karito**

**REVIEWWW! I'd like to know what you think about it.**

**If you guys are interested in how I got to the name Saligia, I'll explain next chapter!**

**read and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Discoveries

**Hey everybody. For the ones that have been asking: YES I am continuing this fic. For a long while the words didn't come out right on the paper and I rewrote this chapter 3 times. That's why it took so long. Anyway, Here's a new chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**disclaimer: *checks pockets and purse* uhh,mm nope..**

**sorry for spelling and/or grammar mistakes that will probably be in this chapter...**

* * *

At dinner, Darren looked around. Shindou was just eating some bread, Mizuto was talking happily about everything she could think of and Kuroiame practically said and ate nothing. She just played with her fork and eventually stood up and left the room. Darren looked with a questioning look at Shindou. 'Don't mind her. She like that most of the time. She prefers being alone in her room thinking. At least, that is what I think she is doing there. We don't know actually. She is socially awkward and never tells us anything. It's a miracle she let us in this morning.' He looked at his empty plate with a concerned look. 'I should go to bed. I don't have anything left to do anyway.' And Shindou also left the room.

Mizuto watched him leave and sighed. 'Give me your plate. I guess I'll do the dishes tonight. You should go to sleep. See if you can find some memories up there.' She put her hand on Darren his head and left with the plates to the kitchen.

Darren decided he would go to bed early. So much happened today. '_Apparently I died and I actually got a second chance…'_ Until he would find out what his purpose was, he would be stuck here.

He entered his room and immediately lied down. All of a sudden, his eyelids started to feel heavy and he was forced to close his eyes. Five minutes later he was asleep.

'_What the hell? Where am I. Why is everything so dark?' Above his head, in the middle of the darkness, was a big sign. In curvy letters it said: S.A.L.I.G.I.A. 'What does it mean?' he asked himself. Suddenly, the first A started to expand and the other letters faded away. As the A kept on expanding, a word started to form behind it. "Avaritia" it said. He didn't know what it meant and he didn't have much time to think about it either. He was suddenly blinded by a white light, the smell of sweat filled his nose and the only thing he heard were sounds of machines. The light dimmed a little and he was able to look around a little bit. He was not alone. He was in a big room with all kinds of people wearing the same clothes. But it was not the people that struck him. It were the enormous machines. Iron monsters. Suddenly there was a loud scream and everything went black again._

Darren shot right up, heavily breathing. This was really confusing. What was the use of this? Would he get this dream every night? He suddenly thought about what Kuroiame had said to him that afternoon. "_If you don't store it somewhere, it will keep on coming back until you do." _Of course! The wall. Darren stood up and placed his flat hand on the wall. From the center of his hand dripped grey paint that started to fill the wall and take forms. After a minute he stepped back and saw the paint had formed one of the huge machines he had seen in his dream.

Shindou didn't feel right at all. The pink haired boy seemed to haunt his thoughts everywhere. He needed to find out who this boy was desperately. He felt it was the most important missing piece of the puzzle of his life. He sat with his back against the wall and closed his eyes. With all his might, he tried to find a memory of that boy. He felt relieved when his consciousness fell away.

_It was raining and nobody dared to leave the house with this heavy rain. However, he saw one figure running down the street looking around with wild eyes. Shindou was shocked as he recognized himself. He was looking for something. The boy went around the corner and Shindou followed him. Apparently the boy found what he was looking for because he stood still and his eyes were focused on one point. Shindou followed his gaze and saw a slender figure sitting with his back against the wall and his head down. He walked closer and now he could see the boy had pink hair tied into two pigtails. He closed in. He tried to call for the boy but no sound came out of his sore throat. The pink haired boy slowly raised his head and Shindou could finally see his face. A pretty face with big azure eyes and a fair skin tone. But blood and tears disgraced the boy's pretty face and the last thing what Shindou saw was the boy's sad smile through the blood and tears. Shindou couldn't think anymore. It was like his mouth was working apart from the rest of her body. _

'RANMARU!' The cold sweat streamed down Shindou's face. This was it. This was the reason. He breathed loudly. With his eyes half open he stood up and walked towards the faceless boy. He touched the blank face at the place where an eye should have been. From his finger, thin lines found their way on the wall and formed the delicate face of the boy. When he took a step back, he could see the name: Kirino Ranmaru. Shindou wanted to sleep but he wouldn't allow himself to. He now understood why he was here. He needed to find Ranmaru and with that, peace. He closed his eyes again and concentrated on the boy. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in his room anymore. He stood in front of a apartment building. He took the stairs and went up to the 5th floor. He entered the apartment that used to be Kirino's. He just knew. Nobody was home. Dirty dishes were piled up in the kitchen, cat hairs on the small couch and dead flowers on the dining table. It was chaotic.

Suddenly, Shindou was back in his room.

Mizuto had finished the dishes and decided to go to sleep. It took 2 hours for her eyelids to finally get heavy but as soon as they were totally closed, they shot open again. She had seen something in a flash. A face. A friendly one. Dark green eyes and dark brown hair. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kuroiame who came bursting through her door. 'We have two new members! Can you help me, Shindou and Darren are busy.' Mizuto sighed, jumped to her feet and followed Kuroiame to the corridor. Two new signs had appeared next to two new doors. One said Watanabe Akira, the other Mitsuyoshi Yozakura.

Mizuto entered Watanabe Akira's room. When she did she saw the girl was already awake and lying wide-eyed on her back on the bed. 'Hey, how are you?' was all Mizuto could ask at the moment. Akira turned her head. 'I wake up in a strange bed and I don't remember a thing. How do you think I feel?' Akira raised her upper body and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. Her straight purple dyed hair accented her pale skin and her grey eyes looked irritated at Mizuto. 'Who are you?' 'I'm Mizuto Kazuha. I'm here to explain to you in what kind of situation you are. This may come as a shock to you. You are dead. This is the stage between life and death. You are dead but you still have unfinished business. You must finish that business to be able to pass on.' Akira's eyes widened and narrowed. 'Leave.'

Kuroiame was looking at the boy. At least, although he was a boy, he didn't look the part. His red/purple hair was tied up in two buns which made him look quite feminine. He was looking at her with his hazel eyes with no explicit expression. It was almost like he had already known he was not alive anymore. He had also hardly reacted when she had told him the truth about his situation. He hadn't even asked her for her name.

Mizuto closed the door behind her back. Akira had simply thrown her out of the room. Not accepting the fact she was dead and living in Saligia now. She would give her some time to think, she would eventually come around. She would knock on her door the next morning and ask her if she wanted to come eat breakfast. At that moment, another door opened and Kuroiame stepped outside. She nodded in Mizuto's direction and entered her own room. Mizuto walked down the hallway and was happy to lie herself down on her bed. She was fast asleep, the face with the green eyes forgotten.

Kuroiame sat with her back against the wall of her room. Her eyes closed, her mind in another world.

* * *

**Soo, that was it again. Let me know what you think in your review! i will do my best for the next chapter.**

**Xx Riley**


End file.
